It's all a Game, Isn't it?
by Beyond Life
Summary: Everyone knows roleplayers get serious about their characters. But what happens when two go one step beyond?


I actually wrote this one a month or two ago and forgot about it. Figured I might as well upload it for you guys. It's short, but sweet I think. Enjoy.

* * *

He sat at the desk, crouching on the chair in his usual manner. It was dark, and a glance at the clock read 11:52 p.m. Late, but he didn't care. He signed onto the usual forum, knowing tonight would be big. It would be the climax of his conflict with another online user, KiraisGod.

Smirking, he signed into his own account, JusticePrevails. It had started off as an innocent Death Note roleplay, but they'd both gotten more and more involved. More serious. Right now, this was life and death, or at least it felt like it. He'd taken on the role of L, and tonight he _was_ L. He'd even cosplayed to show up on a webcam after he'd put an end to Kira. At midnight, they would continue. This was agreed upon. The entire forum was into it, and not even the stupidest of trolls interrupted their thread. As the clock shifted to 12:00 a.m., he took a deep breath and tapped F5.

The thread glowed yellow. Latest reply: KiraisGod, on October 23, 2009,

12:00 a.m. He clicked the link to find the newest post, reading:

I concede, L. The game is over, and you've won. After wracking my mind over all the possibilities, everything comes up to dead ends. So I applaud you. We both know without a face, I can't end you, so why keep up the charade? I lose. You win. I'll meet you on the cam channel in 5 minutes. It's secured for our forum, and the others may watch if they like.

No…no, it couldn't be true. The person who'd been so devoted to discovering his true identity was just going to give up? After all this, he'd throw it away? It didn't make sense. This was a trap, and he knew it. But he couldn't afford to miss this. It was his chance to reveal Kira to the masses. To be a hero.

Switching on his camera, he joined the room just as the clock switched to 12:05 a.m., and he saw 20 faces staring back at him, all divided evenly on his window. "Right here." One face said, and he clicked it, pulling up the face of a boy maybe a year older than himself, dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. "It's not hard to find you, L. I must say, you're just as I imagined."

"Kira…" His own voice broke off. "I'd just begun to enjoy our little game. Why would you give up? Have you seen the err of your ways?"

"No, actually. I'm afraid I've misled you." The boy smirked. "I never intended to turn myself over to you, and to reveal my face is a small consequence for victory."

"What do you mean? You've already surrendered. I've won. It's over…"

"You silly boy. You think this was really all a game? Well you should know something. This is real. This is life! And I have everything I need to end it all now."

"Dude…calm down. It's over. We're cool."

"No, Daniel Graham, it's not over. We're not 'cool.'"

A chill ran down his spine. "Alright, you've got my name and my face…you've got me, and I've got you."

"You've got nothing." The boy shook his head, picking up a black notebook and flipping it open. "I've got everything. You know what I look like, I've got your life in my hands." He took up a pen and started writing.

"You're bluffing. Death Notes don't exist."

"Don't they?" The boy smiled, holding up the page with 'Daniel Graham' written at the top of the page. "We'll see in…33 seconds."

L laughed, a hollow laugh. "You can't be serious? You think that cheap replica is going to kill me? You're out of your mind."

"25 seconds, Daniel."

The rest of the forum were chiming in now, some cheering Kira, thinking it was all part of the game, some panicking for L, and some telling him to knock it off.

"15 seconds."

L's eyes passed to a watch laying on the desk, as the seconds passed by.

"10 seconds. Any last words?"

"Justice has prevailed, Derek O'Brian. I've revealed you to the public. Kira is no more than an insane, rambling chi-" He stopped in midsentence, feeling a sudden stabbing feeling in his chest. He grabbed at it, toppling back in his chair to the floor, the camera falling off his monitor and hanging above him, showing the boy's twisted, ironic fate. "You…bastard...!" He uttered and his eyes went cold. His hear pounded once more, trying for all it was worth. Then he stoppedl.

"L is no more…I've won…I've won!" Kira laughed, looking at the faces in front of him. "Remember this when you think about your god. And remember, he's always watching." And his feed ended, leaving the forumites to argue amongst themselves whether it was all a big ploy, or whether they had just witnessed an honest to god murder.


End file.
